Question: Rewrite ${((6^{-7})(7^{-12}))^{9}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((6^{-7})(7^{-12}))^{9} = (6^{(-7)(9)})(7^{(-12)(9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-7})(7^{-12}))^{9}} = 6^{-63} \times 7^{-108}} $